


two in a row

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Just Ushijima and Kita fucking. They switch.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	two in a row

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts), [carohaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carohaze/gifts).



> for airy and caro for sending me horny energy

Wakatoshi lay on his back, Shinsuke making sure he was comfortable with the position before he spread Wakatoshi's thick legs with his hands. 

"You look lovely," Shinsuke said as he poured some lube on his fingers to warm them. He caressed Wakatoshi's inner thigh with one hand and slowly slipped a finger in his ass with the other. "Wanna take my time with you today."

Wakatoshi shivered under his touch, cock hard and leaking precum all over his toned stomach as Shinsuke fingered him at a leisurely pace. "You don't have to go slow."

"No? Don't you wanna make it last?" Shinsuke illicits a gasp from his husband when he adds another finger. 

He gets soft whimpers when he starts playing with his prostate, and louder moans when he adds another finger, watching the sweat beading on Wakatoshi's temple as he gripped the bed sheets. Such a good boy his Wakatoshi is, restraining himself from touching his own cock even though he looked like he wanted nothing but to fist himself to completion.

"Ready?" Shinsuke asked sweetly as he removed his fingers. 

Wakatoshi looked up at him, panting heavily and eyes hazy. "Please."

He cried out when Shinsuke latched his mouth to one of his nipples at the same time that he shoves his fingers back inside to abuse his prostate, hips bucking up in an attempt to get off. "Shinsuke," he groaned.

"Yes, baby?" Shinsuke asked before nibbling on Wakatoshi's nipple. 

Wakatoshi rolls the other neglected nipple in between his fingers. "Want your cock, please."

"Such a good boy to ask," Shinsuke praised with a quick kiss to Wakatoshi's chest. He removed his fingers again, making a show of pouring lube on his cock as Wakatoshi was practically drooling as he looked at him, and positioning himself in between Wakatoshi's legs.

He fucks into Wakatoshi in rough, deep thrusts, Wakatoshi gritting his teeth and whimpering softly through it all. "Hey, think you can cum like this?" Shinsuke asked him with a particularly hard thrust, making Wakatoshi let out a cry. He moves closer to Wakatoshi's ear, continuing to fuck into him hard as he asked, "Like how you make me come untouched when you fuck me this hard."

"Can't," Wakatoshi whined, sniffling now. It turns Shinsuke even more, that he can make this large, intimidating man putty under his hands. "Touch me, please."

Shinsuke stops thrusting, and Wakatoshi lets out a frustrated groan. "That's not good." He clicks his tongue in disapproval, gently wiping the tears that have gathered at the corners of Wakatoshi's eyes with his thumbs. "You have to tell me you'll at least try."

"Please move."

"You will come untouched or you won't come at all."

A lone tear slips at the corner of Wakatoshi's eyes at that, and Shinsuke brushes it away with his thumb. "I- I'll try," he said, voice shaky.

"Good boy."

Shinsuke fucks into him with more force now, Wakatoshi squeezing his eyes shut and taking what he's given.

"Shinsuke," Wakatoshi choked out as he's fucked roughly. "I- Come- Wanna come-"

"Then come, baby, I know you can do it," Shinsuke told him gently, as if he wasn't the one making Wakatoshi a mess now.

"Help me," Wakatoshi whimpered. "There... That spot..."

"Here?"

Wakatoshi nods furiously. Having some mercy, Shinsuke focuses on thrusting in that angle, watching Wakatoshi's face contort in pleasure until Wakatoshi is crying out and shooting a copious amount of cum on their stomachs.

Shinsuke continues to fuck into him, he knows Wakatoshi likes when he uses him as a cock sleeve after he comes, spilling his cum inside Wakatoshi's ass. He pulls out, panting, watching the cum ooze out and even fingering Wakatoshi shallowly to play with the cum.

"Say, Toshi," he started as he grinned at a fucked-out Wakatoshi. "Think you can get hard enough to fuck me if I eat this cum out of your ass?"

Wakatoshi opened his eyes halfway to look at him. "I think I can manage, but I am not sure if I have the energy to move. You may have to ride me."

"Fine with me." Shinsuke got to work immediately, swiping his tongue across the outside of Wakatoshi's ass hole before slipping his tongue inside. His husband was clearly getting into it, with Wakatoshi holding his cheeks apart with his hands and his cock slowly growing hard.

"Shinsuke," Wakatoshi sighed. "Feels good."

Shinsuke hummed in agreement, tongue still in Wakatoshi's ass. He didn't like the taste of lube but he did enjoy eating his husband out, watching him open himself apart for him. He pulled back to wipe his hands on some wet wipes and to pour lube on his fingers again, this time fingering himself open as he dove back in to rim Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi is moaning loudly now, hands grabbing Shinsuke's hair roughly to get his tongue deeper inside. "Want you to ride me hard after this," he said breathlessly. "Want you to come untouched too."

Shinsuke pressed a kiss on Wakatoshi's thigh before he pulled away, deciding he was sufficiently stretched out now. He made Wakatoshi sit up with his back against the headboard and lubed him up, Wakatoshi shivering at the first touch of his cock today. "Ready?" he asked as if he wasn't already straddling his husband.

Wakatoshi gave him a nod in approval, large hands on Shinsuke's waist to guide him to sit on his cock.

No matter how long their relationship has been, Shinsuke still had to take Wakatoshi's cock slow at first, both the girth and length of it a lot larger than average. Even though he had just blown his load it was still massive. But Shinsuke was feeling rather adventurous today and he sinks down to the base of it eagerly, already moaning at the feeling of being filled.

"Will you come untouched for me," Wakatoshi asked, hand running up Shinsuke's side. "Show me how you do it."

Shinsuke lifted himself up and sank back down, fucking himself on Wakatoshi's cock as hard and fast as he had fucked Wakatoshi earlier. He screams when Wakatoshi thrusts up to meet him, scrambling for a sloppy, cum-flavored kiss that Wakatoshi accepts eagerly. He knows from years of playing with dildoes what particular spot to hit so that he comes untouched, and he rides Wakatoshi with precise but desperate movements.

"Baby," Shinsuke whined. "You're gonna make me come." He moans louder when Wakatoshi starts rolling his nipples between his fingers. 

"Show me," Wakatoshi whispered. "Wanna see you come with just my cock."

It doesn't take more than a few thrusts for Shinsuke to come, thighs shaking from both the orgasm and the physical exertion of riding Wakatoshi. He wraps his arms around Wakatoshi's neck and lets his husband fuck into him to chase his own second orgasm.

Wakatoshi kissed his cheek before pushing him gently off of his lap and to lay on the bed side by side. 

"Was it too much?" Shinsuke asked against Wakatoshi's damp temple.

Wakatoshi snuggled against him. "I don't think so. I rather enjoyed it."

Shinsuke smiled at him. "Even though I made you cry?"

"The orgasm was worth it." Wakatoshi paused to think. "Orgasms. There were two in a row." 


End file.
